


Never a Bad Time for a Beach day

by LanceyLanceMcMeme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Party, Day At The Beach, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceyLanceMcMeme/pseuds/LanceyLanceMcMeme
Summary: It's Lance's birthday and what better way than to celebrae it by going to the beach?





	Never a Bad Time for a Beach day

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to make a beach day oneshot. The team needs a well deserved break from an intergalatic war. I wrote this last summer for Lance's birthday but wanted to post it on here now that I have an ao3 account so here it is

"Paladins, I realise you have all been working extremely hard, and because it is a certain blue paladin's birthday," she paused and smiled fondly at Lance who was bouncing up and down. "Today, Coran and I have decided to land on the nearest ocean planet and we will have what Lance told me is called 'a beach day'." Allura looked at the five human Paladins with a large grin on her face. It had been so long since she had seen the Paladins get excited about something, what with them caught up in an intergalactic war and all. It was time for them to get a little break. And it was obvious Lance missed the beach, so what better birthday present than to take him to one?

  
Lance's eyes widened in shock and he turned and grabbed Keith's arm, jumping up and down in glee.

  
"Keith, babe, we're going to a beach! A BEACH!"

  
Keith looked at Lance blankly, but you could see the corners of his lips twitching.

  
"Lance, calm down. You can't go to the beach if you tire yourself out freaking out about the beach." Shiro said, laughing at how excited Lance was.

  
Lance let out a loud laugh and grinned at Shiro, before grabbing Keith's hand and dragging him off to their room.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The team stood on a cliff overlooking the beach.

  
"Okay team, you ready for some fun?" Shiro looked at all of them. They were all dressed in bathing suits, Lance had red trunks, Keith had blue, hunk had yellow, And Shiro had black. The two girls wore one piece bathing suits, Pidge's was a light green colour with darker green stripes and Allura's was cherry blossom pink. The weirdest of them all was Coran, who wore one of those old timey one piece for males that looked sort of like one of those suits that men used to wear in the 1920s and he had Altean sunscreen slathered across his nose. None of the others were able to comment on his getup without snickering. Shiro and Coran were in charge of the blankets and Hunk had pulled his magic food making skills out again and whipped up a cake for Lance's birthday, which was stored in a weird version of a cooler for later.

  
Lance made a weird noise between a gasp and a giggle and grabbed Keith's hand, dragging him down to the beach.

  
"Come on, come on, come on! I wanna go for a swim!" He practically screeched.

  
"LANCE! Slow down! You're going to take my arm off if you keep pulling it!" Keith yelled exasperatedly.

  
"Then move your cute little ass and come with me to the beach, Mullet Man."

  
The others followed at a slower pace, rolling their eyes at Lance's antics.

  
"It's actually surprising cool for a beach." Pidge commented, her eyes darting up to look at the strange pink coloured sun that was blazing down on the planet.

  
"Oh yes, that's because even though Misantha is a planet with many beaches stretch along the coast line, it's typically cooler because the inner part of the planet is frozen solid." Coran explained happily.

  
"You're joking?" Pidge stared at the moustached man.

  
"No i most definitely am not, number five."

  
"That's actually pretty cool." Hunk mumbled.

  
Shiro and Coran got to work setting the blankets down and getting what Coran called a shader, which looked a bit like a covered bus stop when it was all set up.

  
"I'm going to check out the water." Hunk decided.

  
"I hate swimming and getting wet and the ocean. I'm just going to sit under this thing and look at stuff on my tablet." Pidge mumbled.

  
"I think I'm going to stay with-" Allura was cut off by a screech.

  
"No no no no Keith put me down!" Lance was shrieking as Keith had swept him up and was carrying him bridal style towards the water.

  
"It's traditional, Lance. Birthday Boy gets a Birthday Dunk." Keith laughed.

  
"No no no no, Keith don't you dare-" Lance was cut off by Keith throwing him into the water.

  
The rest of the team was laughing at the two, though Shiro looked a little worried.

  
"Lance isn't hurt at all, is he?" His eyes flickered to Hunk who was getting up to go join Keith, who was laughing at a dripping wet Lance standing chest deep in the water.

  
"Oh no, he's fine. He used to get dunked like that by his brothers all the time. He's just being more dramatic about it because Keith did it 'because it's Lance's birthday'." Hunk snorted, shaking his head before jogging over and getting knee deep in the water.

  
Shiro laughed loudly from his spot beside Pidge as Keith let out a very unmanly shriek and flailed his arms as Lance suddenly appeared in front of him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him underwater.

  
Hunk shook his head fondly before wading deeper into the water and diving into it.

  
Pidge looked up from her tablet to watch Coran, who looked ridiculous with is moustache and sunscreened nose and his weird looking bathing suit, running towards the beach and take a great running dive into the water.

  
"Are those what Altean men wore for swim...?" She rose her eyebrow and leaned around Shiro to look at Allura.

  
"No. They wore things similar to what Shiro, Hunk, and Lance are wearing. Coran is just... Outdated with his fashion choices."

Pidge snorted at the pause in Allura's explanation.

  
"So he's old fashioned?"

  
"You could say that." Allura rolled her eyes and looking over at the water as Lance let out a loud high pitched giggle as Keith picked him up around the waist and twirled around.

  
Allura smiled fondly and looked over at Shiro.

  
"Those two are very sweet together."

  
Shiro looked at the two, who were now teaming up against Hunk in a water fight.

  
"I haven't seen Keith this happy in years. It's...nice." Shiro smiled lightly.

  
"I hope they stay happy together." Allura smiled fondly as Keith smacked Lance on the shoulder because of something he had said.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The whole team was back under the shader sitting around each other as the strange pink sun sank down below the horizon. Lance and Keith were sharing a towel and Keith had his head resting on Lance's shoulder, looking slightly exhausted. Lance didn't look much better, but he was smiling widely as Hunk pulled out the strange cake he had whipped up for this occasion from the Picnic basket.

  
The cake had "Happy Birthday Sharpshooter" written in darkish blue icing seeing as the rest of the cake was light blue.

  
Lance grinned widely and reached one arm out from under the towel to grip Hunk in a one armed hug, trying to keep Keith on his other shoulder.

  
"Hunk, my man, you are the best buddy a guy could have." Lance grinned at Hunk.

  
"It's your birthday, Lance. Of course there's going to be cake. Even if it's weird space cake."

  
"Number five has told us of a human tradition your people do on birthdays. She said you sing a song to the birthday person." Coran nodded looked excited at learning yet another thing about human culture.

  
"Yeah, normally we sing Happy Birthday to that person." Shiro nodded.

  
Lance looked a little embarrassed at the thought of having the team sing Happy Birthday.

  
"Uh guys you don't have to-" he was cut off by Hunk starting to sing the first words.

  
Lance went bright red and spluttered as the rest of the team joined in. Keith was softly singing it into Lance's ear because he was too tired to move from his position on Lance's shoulder.

  
Lance sighed in relief when the song was over and looked at the cake again.

  
"Are we going to eat or...?"

  
Shiro nodded and reached forward to grab the knife and cut everyone a piece. He handed the plates all out and smiled at Lance.

  
"Happy birthday, sharpshooter." He smiled fondly at Lance, who grinned back at him.

  
"Happy birthday, Lance."

  
"Happy birthday, Lance my boy."

  
"happy birthday, you dork."

  
"Happy birthday, Lance buddy."

  
Lance grinned as each member of the team said happy birthday. Keith leaned his head up and whispered "happy birthday, Lance. I love you. I have your present up in the castle." And leaned his head back on Lance's shoulder. Lance smiled softly down at Keith and laid his head on top of Keith's.

  
It had been a long, relaxing day for the team and Lance was ecstatic to be able to go to the beach for his birthday. All in all, it had been an amazing birthday for the blue paladin, and a great day for everyone else.


End file.
